Three-mode overrunning bi-directional clutches are known. One example is shown in commonly assigned United States Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0099294 entitled THREE-MODE OVERRUNNING BI-DIRECTIONAL CLUTCH, hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety as if set forth fully herein. In that application, a brake mode is engaged by a coaxially mounted conical hub or a plurality of hydraulic pistons with interconnecting hydraulic fluid channels.